


Hello Agian

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"…Princess Bubblegum. I want you to help me remember who I was. I want to be this Simon guy or whatevers again... For Marceline. She really misses him…er me and I want to know how I was before the crown..." To find our more of what happens to the Ice King and to Marcy you gotta read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help Me

**Adventure Time**

SimonxMarcy

**Hello Again**

It was early after noon in the Candy Kingdom when a scream of terror ripped through the air.

"HELP! FINN, JAKE!"

In one righteous flip Finn crashed through the lab door of the Candy Palace. Where the scream had come from.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

They looked to see Princess Bubblegum shove Ice King away from her and run away from him.

"ICE KING! What did I tell you just yesterday about harassing princesses!?" shouted Finn as he kicked Ice King onto his back. The old wizard looked at the two heroes and the princess as he sat up.

"Look please chill! Just please listen to me you guys!"

He looked at them with more desperation written all over his face than any other moment in his life. Finn was suspicious, but agreed to listen. Jake agreed too, reluctantly, and PB too.

"Okay…um…well I…"

Ice King twisted his fingers in his white bread in nervousness.

"GET ON WITH IT MAN!" shouted Jake.

"Okay! Okay, okay…Princess Bubblegum. I want you to help me remember who I was. I want to be this Simon guy or whatevers again."

The three of them all looked at Ice King completely surprised by his request. The pink princess looked at the blue wizard seriously and asked him why.

"For Marceline. She really misses him…er me and I want to know how I was before the crown. It doesn't have to be permanent or anything but at least for a day or so. Just long enough to be me and see Marceline happy."

"That's righteous man." said Finn. Jake agreed as he tried to hold back tears and Bubblegum smiled happily.

"All right I'll do it but, you better not do anything to hurt her you big creep."

Ice King smiled as he watched the Princess put on her lab coat and proceed with figuring out how to make Ice King Simon again.


	2. Hello Agian

**2 Days Later**

The morning sun was shinning warmly all over Ooo. The birds were singing and the smell of apple pie from a little ol' elephant filled the air. A figure in a huge sun hat flew over the lil elephants house as she headed for the Candy Kingdom.

When she landed on a balcony where Finn and Jake stood smiling at her. They led her inside the palace towrads the lab to find Princess Bubblegum smiling and the Ice King tied to a chair with a helmet on his head. His crown on a shelf next to the door.

"What's going on? Why is he here?"

"Just chill Marcy and sit down." said Jake as he patted a seat next to him.

"It's a surprise." added Finn as he took his seat next to the empty space that Jake left for Marceline.

She shrugged and floated over and sat between Finn and Jake and watched as Bubblegum turned her back to them and proceeded to flip switches and push buttons. It seemed like nothing was happening but instantly a sound was heard, something like lighting appeared, and smoke filled the room in mere seconds. There was coughing heard all around Marceline and she contributed to it. She opened her eyes to see Bubblegum clear out the smoke by using a fan. Finn and Jake got up and untied the Ice King from his chair and removed the helmet. The Ice King didn't move for a moment but then he groaned and put his hands on his head. Holding his eyes shut as he lifted up his head. Marceline got up and floated up to Finn confused and bored.

"Weelll…that was interesting, I guess…I'm gonna go now."

"Wait Marcy look!" shouted Finn trying to keep her from leaving the room to soon.

Instantly Ice King jumped from his chair saying:

"MARCY!…Lil Marcy were are you!?"

He looked around the lab, under the chairs and in the cabinets looking for little Marcy. Marceline realized then that Ice King wasn't Ice King. She floated up to him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"S-Simon?"

Ice King turned around and his bread, hair, and nose were noticeably shorter. He looked at the vampire before him who had tears come to her eyes.

"M-Marceline?!"

He stared at her in shock.

"You've grown so much! Were-"

He was cut off by Marceline tackling him in a tight hug.

"I missed you Simon."

He hugged her back even more strongly.

"I missed you too darling."

Finn and Jake smiled and Bubblegum was extremely pleased at her work on the Ice King. Once the hugging was over Bubblegum cleared her throat to speak.

"Marceline I have to tell-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Simon had jumped back putting his back to a wall holding Marceline in his arms.

"W-W-W-WHAT IS THAT!?"

Marceline turned to look at what Simon was looking at and quickly realized what was happening.

"It's okay Simon. It's okay. That's my friend Princess Bubblegum. She's made of bubblegum."

Simon relaxed his shoulders abit and then let go of Marceline, but not her hand as he stared at the pink girl. His eyes then looked over to Finn and Jake.

"I-I-Is that a dog...on it's hind legs?"

"Yeah. That's Jake, Finn's dog and best friend."

He looked at her completely confused.

"Finn?"

"Yeah. Okay, this is Finn the human, Jake the dog, and Princess Bubblegum the ruler of the Candy Kingdom. Everyone in the Candy Kingdom which is were we are is made of candy."

They all said hi to Simon and he nervously said hi back and smiled. He was still very confused and even more confused to hear a dog talk to him but he could barely focus on it with his head hurting immensely. He noticed that his sleeves were blue and then was startled a little as he realized what he was wearing.

"O-Oh my."

He looked back up at the 3 people he came to know as his lil Marcy's friends.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I'm happy that you've all watched over my darling

Marceline in my absence."

Marceline blushed and said, "I'm not a little kid anymore Simon."

He smiled and grabbed her hand, "I know...Why are you floating?"

Marceline looked down and looked at Simon's face which had a worried expression on it.

"I'm a vampire Simon...I've always been this way I just wasn't able to float or anything when I was younger...When I was with you."

"God...I've really missed a lot. This place, these strange people made out of candy, you all grown up...uuuhhh."

Simon placed his hands on his head trying to cope with the headache coursing through him. Marceline got down to her feet and held him worriedly.

"Are you okay?!"

Princess Bubblegum looked at him as he answered "I'm fine, just a headache."

"Marceline, I think you should take him to your house now, so he can rest. This is a lot to take in for him."

Marceline nodded and led the way for Simon out of the lab saying:

"Well, lets go. It's going to be cool to hang out together again." said the Vampire Queen as she held Simon's hand tightly.

"In deed."

Marceline walked Simon to the door and let him walk out first and quickly swiped his crown off the shelf. She tucked it inside her hoodie and flew off to catch up with Simon before he got to far. Bubblegum and the others didn't notice because she was busy whispering to them.

"I want you two to keep an eye on them."

"Why PB? Ice er I mean Simon is fine...right?" asked Finn

Princess Bubblegum looked at him worriedly. "...I don't know. He said he has a headache...It could be the powers of the crown trying to break through quicker than I expected."


	3. My Darling

Marceline smiled as she saw Simon's reaction to her home.

"A-A cave…Well, it's quite nice Marcy."

"Thanks."

She led the way in and had him sit down on the couch to rest. She flew upstairs and took his crown from its hiding place in her hoodie and hid it again but this time under her bed. She then went back downstairs and flew into the kitchen and brought out a glass of water and a cold rag for Simon's head and a nice red apple for herself. Simon watched her suck away the color as he drank his water. He let out a sigh of relief when he put the rag on his head and closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the relief.

Marceline was completely overwhelmed by the fact that the person she's loved and longed for for so many years was back. He was sitting right there, right in front of her. It still seemed so unreal. She looked at him as she floated over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. Simon opened his eyes a little startled causing the rag to fall off his head.

"O-Oh Marceline, what's up?"

She blushed and backed up a little.

"N-Nothing…It's just…" she trailed off.

"What is it darling?" questioned Simon beginning to worry.

He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled.

"I…I never thought I'd be able to see you again…The real you. And here you are…it's just…nuts."

Simon laughed a little and smiled as he looked a Marceline and hugged her.

"I know how you feel. I've always tried my best to stay by your side even though I was trapped in ice and snow."

"So is that why when ever I moved you were always around?" she looked at him as she asked him this and he smiled.

"Yeah." He held the vampire tighter. "I was able to do one thing on my own when I was trapped in that crown and that was to always have this nagging feeling to find someone…to find you."

Marceline started to cry. She fisted his blue tunic holding him tighter. Simon smiled and kissed her forehead as she cried into him.

"It's okay Marcy."

"Don't ever forget me, please."

Marceline still had her face buried in his tunic crying softly. Simon pulled back a little and lifted her face up to look her in the eyes.

"I wont, I promise. I mean…I wont seem to remember you ya know, but deep behind all that ice and snow I still remember you."

"I love you Simon."

"I love you too Marcy."

* * *

"Hey, hey Finn." A organe dog looked at his human friend. "Do we really have to spy on them all day?"

"Shush man! We have to be quite and yes, PB asked us to and I agreed. I'm a hero and I'm bound by my word."

"But Finn he looks fine!'

"Jake, shush!"

Finn turned his attention back to the transformed Ice King and Marceline.

* * *

"Hey Marceline where do I live?"

The Vampire Queen looked at her friend questioningly.

"What? I just want to see it and see if I as this Ice King guy kept my old clothes because this isn't really my style." Simon chuckled a bit as he said this.

"Wwell, I guess I can take you to the Ice Kingdom." said Marceline giggling a little too.

"K-Kingdom?!"


	4. A Bear Named Simon

Simon's jaw dropped as he and Marceline stood at the head of the path that led into the Ice Kingdom.

"T-That's were I live?!"

He looked at the vampire beside him, who shook her head yes and pointed to the highest peak of the icy kingdom.

"You see that triangle opening at the top. That's were you live."

Marceline led the way to the top and Simon wide eyed once he stepped into the icy cave. He looked around the room and saw a prison like cage in a corner, a drum set in the other, clothes and things here and there and penguins everywhere.

"This must be the living room I guess…" said Simon as he absentmindedly walked further into the cave.

He found the bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom. He stood in his bedroom completely lost for words. Marceline watched him intently as he stood there overwhelmed. She watched as one of the penguins waddled up to him and tugged on his blue tunic. Simon looked at it and picked it up.

"Whack!" said the penguin.

Simon continued to look at it then the name of the penguin slipped out of his mouth shakily.

"G-Gunter?"

Instantly Marceline flew over and took Gunter away from him and shooed him away from Simon.

"Heh heh…um, we should be getting you clothes remember? This is your room so lets find the closet."

Simon shook his head and instantly regretted doing so because he head started hurting right after. He looked up at The Vampire Queen and agreed.

* * *

Off in the distance Finn and Jake watched the little scene with Gunter.

"Yo Finn, I think something bad just happened?" said Jake worriedly.

"I know. Let's keep watching okay." said Finn turning his attention back to Ice King and Marcy.

* * *

Simon found a door that he thought was the closet, but when he opened it only a spiral stair case appeared. He looked at it questioningly then at Marceline, who floated up to him, then back at the stairs. He took a step in.

"Simon!"

Marceline grabbed her friend by his arm not wanting him to go. Simon looked at her and held her hand.

"It's okay Marcy. Let's see what's down here together. Hey maybe the closets down here."

Simon held onto the Vampire Queen's hand as he walked down the stairs. Marceline was dieing to get out of there.

_~This was a mistake! I shouldn't have brought him here! I'm such an idiot!~_

By the time they made it down the stairs Marceline was completely absorbed in her worried thoughts.

"Hey Marceline look at his!"

Marcy snapped out of it when Simon tugged on her, pulling her into a small room. It was filled with junk but not Ice King junk. It had clothes, books, a desk, and all kinds of random things that didn't even exist anymore. Simon eagerly went over to one of the piles of junk and found exactly what he was looking for. He found the exact same clothes he wore when he had Lil Marcy. Marceline went over to the desk and opened a drawer. In it were a lot of notebooks just like the others all over the room. She opened it up and instantly realized what it was. It was Simon's journal filled with letters to her, journal entries of their lives together and separate. All the books were like that, journals by Simon Petrikov.

Marceline could feel her eyes burn a little as tears started to fight their way into her eyes. She was deeply focused on the book before her and jumped with fright when Simon touched her shoulder.

"Hey Marcy are you okay?"

She bent down to pick up the book and looked at Simon.

"I-I'm fine."

Simon looked at her worriedly then asked:

"Do you still have Hambo?"

She sniffled a little and said:

"No, my psycho ex-boyfriend sold it to a witch a few years ago."

Simon could tell that she was getting depressed when she answered his question.

"Well…here I found this wrapped up in my clothes. I know it's not Hambo, but I think you'll still love him just as much."

Simon handed her a stuffed teddy bear. It had 2 big black button eyes and stitched smile. It didn't have long limbs like Hambo or have the same color. It was a little beat up but it's patch work looked cute, it was blue and looked like a normal bear. It was extremely soft like Hambo. Marceline took it and looked at it. Right then she couldn't hold back anymore, she fell apart. She dropped to the floor crying as she held onto the bear that Simon gave her. Simon smiled and got down on the floor too. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay Marceline. It's okay."

"S-Simon…"

Simon continued to hold his darling Marceline as she cried.

"It's all going to be okay Marcy."


	5. Good-bye

Simon now in his preferred clothes sits with Marceline as they watch the sun go down from the safety of a shady tree in front of Marceline's cave.

He hums an old tune that he used to sing to Marcy when she was little. The Vampire Queen tightened her grip on her new bear and leans on Simon's shoulder. As she sighs and relaxes into him Simon stops humming. Marceline looks up at him to see that he has no expression on his face, he was just sitting there blankly.

"Simon?"

She sits up and then gets in front of his face.

"Simon?"

* * *

"Dude…I think something's wrong with him." whispered Jake.

Finn and Jake were hiding in the tree that Marceline and Simon were under. Finn looked down and saw Simon's blank face and Marcy's worried one.

"You're right…hhhmmmm…" Finn whispered back.

* * *

"Simon, hello? Are you okay?"

Simon didn't respond but after a minuet or two he said something that Marceline couldn't quiet hear. She looked at him more worriedly, then he repeated himself speaking up a little more.

"Where's my crown?"

"What are you talking about?"

She waved her hand in front of his face. He got louder.

"Where's my crown?"

He still had no expression.

"Simon you-"

Marceline was cut off by Simon who lunged at her. He pinned her to the ground as the last bit of sun disappeared and her bear fell out of her hands.

"WHERE IS MY CROWN MARCELINE!? YOU'VE DONE THIS BEFORE! GIVE IT BACK!"

He lifted his hand to hit her but out of the tree sprang Finn and Jake.

"SIMON!" shouted Finn.

Jake stretched out his arms and legs to land gracefully and use his arms to tie up Simon. Finn landed on his face, but quickly got to his feet and grabbed Simon by his shirt. Marceline had tears in her eyes as she watched Finn and Jake struggle to keep Simon at bay.

"WHERE IS IT!?" Is all Simon said over and over.

Marceline couldn't take it anymore. She flew to her house as fast as possible and took Simon's crown out from its hiding place. She flew back outside just as Simon had some how broke free of Jake and Finn's hold and ran towards Marceline. She stood there with the crown in her hands and her anger and sadness got to her.

"IF YOU WANT THIS SO BAD THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT YOU JERK!"

She threw the crown at Simon and it hit him in the head sharply. He flew backwards and laid on the ground unmoving. Marceline didn't move as she saw him laying there.

"S-Simon!?" She still didn't move from were she stood.

Finn and Jake were slumped against the tree were Simon had thrown them. The two came out of their funk to see Simon move and sit up.

"Ooooh my head."

Simon put his hands on his head trying to sooth it. He looked up and instantly fear over came him.

"Oh no."

Simon saw the crown, the crown that made him lose Marcy all those years before, right in front of him. It sat between him and Marceline, who he noticed had tears running down her face as she looked at him.

"M-Marcy…"

Marceline collapsed to her knees and cried. Simon looked away from her for a moment knowing that this was his fault. He kept his head down and got to his feet and walked over to the crying vampire. Finn saw this and got up to go tackle him down and when he took a step forward he stopped to see that he stepped on blue teddy bear. Jake stretched out his hand and pulled Finn back down on the ground.

"Dude, don't go after him. This is between Marceline and him."

Finn relaxed and put the bear against the tree, but still kept himself ready to fight.

* * *

Simon crouched down in front of Marceline and held her.

"I'm sorry. Oh God I'm so sorry Marceline!"

Tears began to stream down Simon's face as he kept apologizing. Marceline pulled away from him and looked at him.

"Simon it's okay. I…I know you didn't mean it."

"Marceline…"

The Vampire Queen got up and walked over to the crown that's hurt her more than enough. She picked it up and brought it over to Simon.

"Marceline what are-"

"It's okay Simon."

He looked at her questionably.

"I-I love you so much, I really do and I'm so happy that we could hang out together again. I really loved seeing you again."

"Marceline…"

Simon understood what she was getting at and hugged her tightly. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"I love you too darling. I'm glad I got to see you again. I'm going to always be by your side."

"I know…Good-bye Simon."

Simon kissed her forehead again and took the crown that Marcy handed him. He raised his arms up, the crown right above his head.

"Oh! Marcy do take care of yourself okay and take care of Simon too."

She smiled and nodded her head. Tears began to stream down her face as she saw Simon place the crown on his head. Instantly a cold frigid wind blew harshly around all of them, snow appeared in the wind and engulfed Simon's body. After a mere few seconds the snow and wind died away and Simon was once again taken by the crown and Ice King was left in his place.

Marceline looked at ice King in Simon's clothes and smiled weakly.

"What the? …When did I …What's with these clothes?"

Ice King looked at Marceline then Finn and Jake as he did so he caught a glimpse of something by Finn against the tree. Finn moved to the side as Ice King walked over to what he saw and picked it up and noticed what it was. He looked at it and turned around to walk over to Marceline.

"Hey…You dropped Simon."

He handed a blue bear to her and she held it tightly in her arms.

"Simon."

Finn looked at her and was about to say something but Jake stopped him again.

"Finn I think we better go."

Finn looked at Marcy, Ice King, then Jake and nodded.

"Okay man."

The two left Marceline and Ice King in the night alone. The two of them just a living past of each other, Simon and Marcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End X3
> 
> *I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any extreme OOC (for those who hate that) I hope you enjoyed my story!*

**Author's Note:**

> *I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any extreme OOC (for those who hate that) Still more chapters to come!*


End file.
